Fixing Broken Hearts
by bbeffie
Summary: A baby girl with congenital heart disease is admitted to Darwin and help from Tom Kent is called upon. Can Jac and Jonny solve their latest relationship struggles before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

A trolley, carrying a small child, speeds down the corridors of Darwin Ward. Doctors are desperately trying to restart her heart.  
"Why is there a baby on my ward?!" Exclaims Jac Naylor as the trolley rushes past the nurses station.  
"Suspected congenital heart disease and she's very poorly Jac, now do your job and save this child!" Nurse Maconie replies.

It had been days since the two had properly spoken, even work related conversations we're kept to a minimum. The staff knew something was wrong but no one dared to speak about it; even Mo Effanga

"We've got a pulse," one of the doctors said.  
"She's still critical, we need to get her into surgery right away," Jac told the team  
"We can't Jac, there aren't any paediatricians available for surgery," Jonny told her.  
"You're telling that every single paediatrician in the hospital is unavailable. Find one. Now! Get her prepped." Jac storms off.

The telephone ringing can be heard amongst the noise of a busy ward.  
"Hello?" Dr, Nicholls answered the phone.  
"One moment I'll get him for you." Sam scans the room  
"Looking for somebody?" Tom Kent approaches her from behind.  
"Yes, you. There's somebody on the phone for you," she smiles.

Tom reaches around Sam to pick up the phone that had been left on the counter, "... I'm on my way."

"What's going on?" Asked Sam.  
"Paediatric emergency on Darwin, I've got to go, you'll be okay?"  
"Yeah sure, go." Tom kissed Sam on the top of her head before rushing towards the elevator.

Jonny nervously approaches the office door. It still hurt him whenever he had to go into her office. It bought back too many memories for him. Jonny knew where he stood and he knew he had ruined everything with her. There was part of him that missed her but he pushed it away, into the back of his mind. He took a deep breath and knocked the door.

Jac knew it was him. She recognised the knock. Silly, she thought, how she recognised his knock.  
"Come in!" she shouted  
Jonny entered cautiously, "theatre are waiting for you."  
"Did you find a paediatrician?"  
"Yep, on his way."  
With that he left the room and closed the door behind him, leaving Jac alone with her thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where's my little girl?! Where's Sophie?!" A panicked mother calls out.  
Jonny approaches her, "Are you Miss. Porter?"  
"Y-yes I am. Where's Sophie?" She is on the verge of tears, although it is clear that she has already been crying.  
"Please try and calm down. Your daughter has just been taken into theatre-"  
"Theatre! I didn't consent to anything!"  
"It was an emergency Miss. Porter. Please calm down, she's in the best hands. Why don't you come with me this way and I'll get you a nice cup of tea." The nurse guides her towards the waiting room and she slowly begins to calm down.

When Tom had left the ward to go into theatre, it hadn't been very busy but now the staff were struggling to cope. There had been a RTC involving two cars, all passengers acquiring quite serious injuries.  
"Dr. Nicholls, have you seen Dr. Kent?" Zoe asked.  
"He's in theatre on Darwin."  
"What the bloody hell is he doing up there? He's not even a surgeon!" Zoe looks very stressed, trying to handle a busy ward, especially when they're short staffed.  
"I don't know, it was an emergency. The ward wasn't very busy when he left."  
"Brilliant. How am I supposed to run a ward when people steal my doctors?! I'm talking to Serina about this!"  
"Sorry Zoe, I've got to get to my patient," Sam looks sympathetic towards Zoe, she can only imagine how difficult it must be.

As Sam goes off to her patient the 2nd passenger involved in the RTC arrives. It's a young man. He's unconscious and clearly has a broken leg amongst other injuries. The man is rushed into resuscitation. Doctors and nurses crowd around him trying to save the mans life. His heart stops beating. Everybody switches to auto pilot and follows the all too familiar procedures that are needed in order to restart his heart.  
"Shocking!" But it fails to work. A nurse continues doing chest compressions whilst another is breathing for the dead man.  
"Clear!" They shock the unknown patient again; it doesn't work this time either. The team carry on doing their jobs despite knowing the chances of getting this patient back are decreasing by the second.  
"Shocking again! We have a pulse."

Meanwhile, on Darwin, everything is running smoothly in theatre.  
"So you're the famous Ms. Naylor? I've heard a lot of stories about you," Tom laughs.  
"That's me, yes. Although half of the stories you've heard probably have little truth in them," she replies.  
"I did wonder," he smiles. Jac doesn't bother carrying on the conversation, instead she concentrates on the task in hand. She couldn't help but notice Dr. Kent was attractive. It was nice to have something other than Jonny to think about, she thought. Of course she would deny any attraction if she was asked. She had let down her walls with Jonny and that was a mistake which she would never make again.


	3. Chapter 3

Jac, hiding away in her office again, had her hands full with paperwork. All she had done for the past week is hide away in her office. It wasn't a convincing act though as everybody knew she hated paperwork, it was just an excuse to stay clear of Jonny.  
"Where are all the F1's when you need them," she sighed. Jac thought back to when Oliver was working for her and smiled to herself. She missed him. Sometimes.

There was a light tap on her door which startled her. At first, she was afraid it might be Jonny but the person behind the door knocked again and it wasn't his usual knock. She relaxed a little. "Yes?" She called.  
A man entered the office, it was Tom. Jac hadn't seen him yet because was pretending to look interested in the piece of paper she was holding.  
"You coming?" Tom asked.  
Jac looked up to him, "Where?"  
"To speak to the mother, she's quite distressed," he explained.  
"Can't you do it?" She sighed. Jac hated distressed parents which is one of the reasons why she didn't like working with children.  
"You were the lead. I thought it would be best if we both do it." Tom smiled at her. His smile melted Jac like a teenage girl, she had to fight all of her natural instincts to keep her straight face.  
"Fine." She stood up and brushed past Tom. As she walked by he found himself staring at her walking away but then he stopped himself, remembering his gorgeous Sam downstairs, and followed Jac to the little girl's mother.

"Still no word of Tom?" Dr. Hannah asked.  
"No, sorry Zoe," Sam answered.  
A&E had calmed down a little but they could still do with a pair of extra hands.  
Zoe sighed, "How's the RTC man? Have we got a name yet?"  
"Yeah, his name is Richard Travis, 28. He has a couple of broken bones, he's tachicardic and were waiting on test results."  
"See if you can track them down, we could do with the results as soon as possible, I'm worried about him; it was a nasty crash."  
"Will do," Sam picked up the phone and dialled the number.  
"Is he conscious yet?"  
"No."  
She had to agree with Zoe as she was worried too. It seemed almost too 'easy' she thought. With a crash that bad there's usually something more than broken bones but would the test results be ready in time?

Tom followed Jac back into her office, "She seems like a bit of a handful," he laughed.  
"Why do you think I'm not a paediatrician?"  
"Not a people person then?"  
Jac didn't answer, instead she sat at her desk messing with the mountain of papers on her desk hoping Tom would get the hint.  
"Well done in theatre by the way. You amazed me," he smiled at her again.  
"Never seen a real surgeon at work?" She asked. Tom laughed. "Haven't you got your own ward to get to?" Jac was losing her patience now.  
"I get the hint. You haven't got rid of me, I'll be back to check on her."  
"Fine."  
Tom turns to walk away but then Jac touches her baby bump in pain, "Are you okay?" He looks concerned.  
"Yes I'm fine."  
"Let me look," he walks towards her.  
"I said I'm fine, please leave."  
Tom leaves her and walks away. He knew he had no chance if checking her over. It was also a reminder to him that Jac was certainly out of his reach.

Jac knew it was getting close to her due date and it scared her. Before she hadn't been that bad but now she didn't want this baby anymore. She didn't want to do it alone.


	4. Chapter 4

"Where the hell have you been!" Zoe exclaimed at the sight of Tom back at the ED.  
"Theatre," he answered.  
"You're not a surgeon Tom," Zoe sounded stressed.  
"There was no one else. I couldn't just let her die."  
"You have your own ward and your own patients, think about that next time you go wandering off," Zoe walked away, heading back into her office where a pile of paperwork is waiting for her.

Tom looked around for his girlfriend. He couldn't find her though. So he carried on to do his ward rounds. He thought back to Jac and came to the conclusion that he wasn't really attracted to her, it was just the long ginger hair, the sharp cheek bones and her gorgeous smile that created the allusion. Tom himself wasn't attracted to her he thought but he couldn't deny that she is attractive. Anyway, she didn't seem to like Tom, not that it mattered because he didn't like her either. Well, that's what he told himself.

Jonny, on his break, sat in the staff room, nursing a cup of coffee peacefully. However, Mo entered the room and his peace was shattered.  
"Jonny Mac!" She greeted him with a large smile on her face, like she usually does.  
"Uh oh, here comes trouble," he chuckled.  
Mo didn't say anything, instead she made herself a coffee, the room is silent. When he drink is made she sits opposite Jonny and takes a sip before she speaks.  
"So..."  
"No, Mo, I don't want to hear about it," Jonny sighed.  
"You've got to sort something out Jonny. You can't keep running away like this. She's pregnant with your child and almost ready to drop."  
"She made it very clear about how she felt about me Mo!"  
"Oh come on, that's just her defence mechanism Jonny, you should know that by now!"  
"Well I'm fed up of it! I'm not doing it anymore," Jonny stands up to leave.  
"From what I gather it was your fault anyway."  
He slams his cup down, "Oh, so Jac has never done anything just as bad before?"  
"Maybe she has but now there's a child involved. I know how badly you wanted this baby, you were distraught at the thought of her terminating the pregnancy and now you're just going to give up? That's not the Jonny Mac I know."  
With that Mo left the room, leaving Jonny alone with his thoughts.

"Hey, where have you been?" Tom asked Sam with a goofy smile on his face.  
"Working Tom."  
"Are you okay? You seem off?"  
"No I'm fine, it's just been busy whilst you were away, I've tried to cover for you." Sam was rushing around, avoiding eye contact with Tom.  
"Thanks, I was going to go back up soon but I'll just wait until my break if you're that busy."  
"That would be great." Sam walked away without saying goodbye. Tom sensed there was something going on but he couldn't think of anything. She had been fine this morning with him. He decided to ask others if something had happened whilst he was away.

Sam couldn't face to look at Tom. She felt so guilty for what she had done, if he found out it would kill him. Nobody saw them though, she was almost sure of it.  
"Dr Nichols? Test results."  
"Thank you," Sam took the results and opened them straight away as they were Mr Travis'. Despite of Sam and Zoe's hunch they were clear, she didn't understand it.


	5. Chapter 5

Jac, hiding in the staff room was eating a huge sandwich with a side of pickles. She rubbed her round stomach as the baby kicked her. "Not long now," she sighed. Jac's due date was fast approaching but she hadn't bought anything for the baby at all. Her theory was if she started buying things then the baby would come as soon and she wasn't ready for her yet, she had only just got round the fact that she was pregnant. All along Jac had figured that Jonny would do most of it and she would just pay for her fair share but she knew that wouldn't be happening now. Not only had Jonny gone and got himself a girlfriend when she needed him most but he had also told her he never wanted anything to do with her. That sort of thing wouldn't usually bother her but she blamed her hormones, although everybody knew it wasn't just that.  
"We can't hide away forever," she mumbled to her bump. So Jac finished her sandwich and left to do her ward rounds.

"He's crashing again!" Sam called out. A team of people rushed around Richard Travis to try and stabilise him for the second time today. It all happened so quickly but it wasn't long before he came round.  
Zoe, walking into resus, looked as confused as Sam did, "What happened?"  
"He crashed again," Sam sighed.  
"Why? Did you get his results?"  
"We don't know, the results are inconclusive," Sam hands over the test results and Zoe looks at them carefully.  
"Nothing. Run some more tests, there has to be some underlying problem. Get a second opinion and try and get him concious, maybe he might know something useful," Zoe walked back out of the room, leaving Sam to do the tests. On her way out she saw Tom making his way towards the elevator and sighed. He was a brilliant doctor but he could be a right pain in the backside sometimes.

Tom stepped into the elevator and made his way up to Darwin. He told himself that he was only going there to check on the little girl, Jac had nothing to do with it. Although he couldn't deny that he felt slightly worried about Jac's health.  
"Doors opening," announced the elevator.  
Tom stepped out, onto the ward and made his way to Sophie.  
"How's she doing?" Tom asked Jonny who was doing the girls obs.  
"She's okay, we're still worried about her though."  
Tom picked up the notes at the end of the bed and flicked through them. Something caught his eye. Sophie has been in hospital a number of times before, almost all of them were suspected abuse injuries. Of course congenital heart disease wasn't something inflicted by another person but it still concerned Tom. He took the notes with him and walked down the corridor to Jac's office. Did Jac know about this he wondered? He was about to find out.

Jac sighed because for what seemed like the 100th time today someone was knocking on her office door. "Yes?" She called.  
Tom sheepishly entered, "Me again," he smiled.  
"What do you want this time?"  
"Have you seen Sophie Porter's notes?"  
"Not yet, why?"  
"You might want to take a look," Tom handed her the notes on the page that caught his attention.  
Jac analysed the page carefully before giving them back to Tom, "Congenital Heart Disease can't be the result if abuse, I don't see the problem." Jac looked at him with that face that she pulled to show she didn't care.  
"Don't you think we should do something?"  
"There's nothing we can do Tom, it's not our problem. If you want to keep an eye on her mother then fine but I'm not getting involved; things like this always end badly. I have other things I need to be dealing with." Jac continued to shuffle through the pile of paper work on her desk which was never ending.  
"I thought you'd care!"  
"You thought wrong. Please leave, I have a lot of paper work to get through."  
And with that Tom left. Jac Naylor might not care but Tom didn't and he will keep a close eye on the mother and child from now on, he thought to himself.


End file.
